Home is Where the Heart Is
by Nephthys Snape
Summary: Bilbo/Fili. One-shot. Bilbo's been working hard and Fili thinks it's time he took a break.


Disclaimer - I don't own the characters or the world. This is for entertainment only. No profit is made.

AN - This was written for a request by Meluineth, who I hope finds this to be sweet and adorable enough.

* * *

Bilbo stretched his back and hid a wince. While he wasn't old, not quite yet, he'd had plenty of knocks over the last year or so. Rubbing at the back of his hips, he surveyed the boxes he was packing. There weren't that many, truly, just the things most dear to him or useful. Most of it didn't seem that important to him anymore, and it wasn't like he'd never return.

A large hand brushed his aside and began to knead in with a strong thumb. "I think we've done enough today," Fíli spoke; close enough his breath made Bilbo's curls flutter. "You should relax in the bath."

The Hobbit hummed softly and leaned into the blond. The massage felt good, and he was inclined not to move, even at the promise of a nice bath. Oh how 'corrupted' he'd become by Dwarves, by this Dwarf.

He could just imagine the look on dear Lobelia's face when she heard he was going to Erebor, to live, and no, she couldn't have Bag End. That he was keeping it for when he wanted to get away from the mountain for a while. And, best of all, he was also going to let the Company use it when they were traveling in the area on business so they'd have a night or two off the ground and be warm and safe.

The hand at his back stopped moving, and he looked up at the prince. "Bath, Bilbo," he was reminded, before strong arms scooped him up and carried him down the hall. He had an impulse to protest, but it wouldn't do any good and he always got a thrill at such displays of strength.

"What's…" He sniffed the air as a pleasant scent registered to him. "Jasmine and sandalwood?"

Fíli chuckled softly. The prince carried Bilbo into the bathroom, where several candles burned around the room and a tub full of water waited invitingly. He was sat down on a small stool beside the tub, and Bilbo realized that was where the lovely smell was wafting from. Leaning over the warm water, he breathed in deeply and closed his eyes, enjoying the aroma.

"Don't fall in," Fíli chuckled as he straightened the Hobbit on the stool and began slowly undressing Bilbo. "At least not until I get you out of these." He tossed the waistcoat aside.

Bilbo followed it with his eyes and frowned up at the Dwarf. "That's one of my best waistcoats," he admonished as he looked at it crumpled in a pile on the floor.

"I'll buy you a dozen," Fíli dismissed as he worked open the button on Bilbo's trousers and pulled the tail of his shirt free. "Two dozen if it makes you happy." His broad fingers deftly unbuttoned the Hobbit's shirt, sliding it off and tossing it over to pile with the waistcoat.

"Fíli," Bilbo complained half-heartedly. It was hard to be cross when the Dwarf had his hands on him.

"Quiet, Bilbo." Fíli gave him a chaste kiss. "You've been working since you got here. It's time you relax and let me take care of you." The prince smiled at him, cupping his cheek and leaning in to rest their foreheads together.

Bilbo's toes curled as warm emotion flooded through him. That Fíli would choose him was still as amazing in that moment as it had been the first time he realized the prince wanted him. He stood when bid, Fíli sliding his trousers and small clothes down his legs to toss onto his other discarded clothing.

The Dwarf's eyes slid over him slowly, and Bilbo could feel heat climb up his neck into his cheeks and ears. It certainly wasn't the first time, or even the tenth or twelfth, that Fíli had seen him disrobed. The heat and appreciation in those blue eyes, however, sent tendrils of arousal and self-awareness through the Hobbit. No matter how much he was assured he was beautiful, Bilbo knew he was soft and small and odd, in comparison to Dwarves, even if he might actually be handsome by Hobbit standards.

Fíli chuckled softly and reached out to pull Bilbo close. The prince's arms were bare from the elbow down, and Bilbo enjoyed the feel of skin on skin though his clothing a bit rough. Dwarves made clothing to last, and though Fíli had furs and silks and soft cottons, he often wore hardy clothing. It was what he was used to, and he said he saw no reason to start doing anything different. The only concession he made was when Thorin insisted he look like a prince for court and meetings, of which there hadn't been too terribly many by the time they'd left for the Shire.

"You're thinking too much," Fíli's voice rumbled in his ear a moment before blunt teeth gently nipped at the tip. "You're supposed to be relaxing." Again Bilbo found his feet off the floor as the young Dwarf picked him up and placed him into the warm, aromatic water.

"How could I think at all when you look at me the way you do?" Bilbo looked up at him, frowning when Fíli took a seat on the small stool. "Aren't you joining me?" He couldn't help but pout when Fíli simply laughed softly. What good was such a nice smelling romantically lit bath if he was to take it alone?

"You're going to sit back and relax, Bilbo. I'm not going anywhere." Fíli trailed fingers into the water briefly. "It's still warm enough?"

"S'nice," Bilbo answered as he sunk lower into the water and rested his head back against the edge of the tub. "Be better with you in here," he persisted, watching the prince with half closed eyes.

Fíli shook his head and smiled fondly. "I'm sure it would, but there'd be no relaxing. You, my dear Bilbo, are a very wanton creature when you're of a mind."

Bilbo snorted. "Don't make it sound like you don't enjoy it." He splashed water at the Dwarf. Fíli seemed to rather enjoy Bilbo's more carnal appetite, and there were times, it seemed, they never got any sleep for it.

"Oh, I do enjoy it, but this is about you taking a break, resting. Bilbo, you've hardly rested at all in months. Not in Erebor, not on the road, and not since we got to the Shire. I want you to take care of yourself." Fíli's hand found Bilbo's under the water, grip firm.

Bilbo watched him, eyes open completely. There were small lines of worry at the prince's brow. "Fíli, I'm fine." He squeezed the hand holding his. "I'll rest plenty in Erebor, I promise. I just… I want to get this done and go _home_." It was odd, to call somewhere other than Bag End home, but Erebor was Fíli's home, and Bilbo's home was with Fíli. It probably would sound trite said out loud, so Bilbo didn't bother to say it. He hoped Fíli understood; that he knew the depth of the Hobbit's feelings. Bilbo tried so hard every day to make sure he knew.

"You truly want Erebor to be your home?" Fíli asked, voice soft and full of emotion. His eyes looked deep into Bilbo, gaze as fragile as it was strong.

Bilbo gave a small sigh and smiled with a small shake of his head. "I would think by now you'd know. I don't typically cart my belongings off to somewhere I don't plan to stay."

"I know you plan to _live_ there, Bilbo, I just mean… We lived in the Blue Mountains for so long, but it was never home. Even I knew that, though I was born there. Bag End, this is your _home_, Bilbo. I never thought you'd see Erebor as one, thought you were making yourself do this, for me." It was clear that Fíli had been thinking about this quite a bit, and feeling guilty because of it.

"Silly Dwarf," Bilbo shifted in the water and reached out to grab hold of a braid and pull Fíli's face closer to his own. "Bag End, Erebor… They're _places_. Haven't you heard, 'home is where the heart is,' and my heart, Fíli, is with you. I don't care if it's here, in Erebor, in a mud hut along the Great East Road, or in the middle of Mirkwood. I'm home, _with you_."

Tears were something Bilbo was not used to seeing in Fíli's eyes. After the Battle of Five Armies, there had been tears, of course, but everyone had tears that day. So much life lost, so much promise ahead, so many close calls, so much relief… But this, in the quiet of the bathroom where Fíli had been attempting to give him a nice, relaxing respite was not a place for them. Bilbo cupped Fíli's cheek and brought their lips together briefly. "I love you, you silly fool. Now get out of those clothes this instant and into this bath."

Fíli laughed through his tears and moved to do as told, stripping out of his pants and shirt easily, as well as his socks, before sliding into the water with the Hobbit. He pulled Bilbo close and kissed him softly. "I love you, too, Bilbo, and I would give up Erebor, if you asked it of me." The words were true, Bilbo knew, but they both also knew that Bilbo would never, could never do such a thing.

"Hush. There are much better things to do than talk," he told the Dwarf before kissing him deeply.

It wasn't that Bilbo didn't want to reflect on their feelings, that he wanted to make light of what they'd just shared. No, what he wanted to do was celebrate it, show Fíli with touch not words what the prince meant to him. There wasn't a great lot that Bilbo could give Fíli, besides, and his mother had always said that actions spoke louder than words.


End file.
